User blog:Master Hydraffe/Best Song (JD2014 edition)
Yet another Katy Perry battle! Which part would you kiss more? Welcome to the contest to determine the BEST SONG '''of Just Dance 2014! To ensure accuracy for the next set of rounds, vote in the comments! ''(Votes will be tallied every 3 days at the earliest possible time; new match-up posted on the same day. Next Matchup on 18 April.) TIME ZONE: GMT+8h (Singapore time) '(Tip: Midnight here is 4pm in GMT time) Kissyou.jpg|''Kiss You'' Justdanceong.jpg|''Just Dance'' carelesswhisperout.png|Careless Whisper (OUT) cmonloses.png|C'mon (OUT) 212px-She Wolf ( Falling To Pieces ).jpg|''She Wolf'' flashdanceout.png|Flashdance (OUT) PrinceAliOut.png|Prince Ali (OUT) getluckyout.png|Get Lucky (OUT) wildloses.png|Wild (OUT) 212px-Gentleman.jpg|''Gentleman'' BlurredLinesOut.png|Blurred Lines (OUT) ghostbustersout.png|Ghostbusters (OUT) iwillsurviveout.png|I Will Survive (OUT) 212px--thatPOWER.jpg|''#thatPOWER'' 212px-Limbo.jpg|''Limbo'' Theway.jpg|''The Way'' PTAout.png|Pound The Alarm (OUT) loveboatout.png|Love Boat (OUT) troublemakerout.png|Troublemaker (OUT) Applause.jpg|''Applause'' blameout.png|Blame It On The Boogie (OUT) FSRout.png|Feel So Right (OUT) summertimeout.png|In The Summertime (OUT) finechinaloses.png|Fine China (OUT) gigoloout_eliminatedbylowestvote.png|Just A Gigolo (OUT) whybout.png|Where Have You Been (OUT) Maria.jpg|''María'' gimmegimmeloses.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (OUT) Moskauout.png|Moskau (OUT) Feelthismomentjustdance2014.jpg|''Feel This Moment'' Followtheleader.jpg|''Follow The Leader'' ymcaloses.png|Y.M.C.A. (OUT) TUTLout.png|Turn Up The Love (OUT) Couldyoubeloved.jpg|''Could You Be Loved'' Starshipsjustdance.jpg|''Starships'' luftballonout.png|99 Luftballons (OUT) candyout.png|Candy (OUT) Ikissed.jpg|''I Kissed a Girl'' IsidoraOut.png|Isidora (OUT) 212px-Rich Girl.jpg|''Rich Girl'' itsyouloses.png|It's You (OUT) 212px-Aquarius ( Let The Sunshine In ).jpg|''Aquarius'' missunderstoodout.png|Miss Understood (OUT) 212px-Nitrobot.jpg|''Nitro Bot'' Otherside.jpg|''The Other Side'' dancandoout.png|Dançando (OUT) 212px-Danse (Pop Version).jpg|''Danse'' alfonsoloses.png|Alfonso Signorini (OUT) Safe And Sound.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' wuivOUT.png|Waking Up In Vegas (OUT) 212px-Roar.jpg|''Roar'' Wakemeupdlc.jpg|''Wake Me Up'' Cantholddlc.jpg|''Can't Hold Us'' Wecantstopdlc.jpg|''We Can't Stop'' whataboutout.png|What About Love (OUT) owoatkout.png|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) (OUT) Sexyandiknowitdlc.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' Americangirldlc.jpg|''American Girl'' mymaingirlout.png|My Main Girl (OUT) Ineedyourlovedlc.jpg|''I Need Your Love'' cantgetenoughout.png|Can't Get Enough (OUT) Dontyouworrydlc.jpg|''Don't You Worry Child'' Timberdlc.jpg|''Timber'' Rocknrolldlc2014.jpg|''Rock n Roll'' TWIOout.png|The World is Ours (OUT) Partofmedlc.jpg|''Part of Me'' 36ikagvspom.png 35luftballonsvshold.png 34shewolfvswhyb.png 33wayvsturn.png 32owoatkvsdywc.png 31summertimevssexy.png 30applausevscandy.png 29othervsmain.png 28alfonsovsneedlove.png 27troublemakervscantholdus.png 26blurvslimbo.png 25gentlemanvsisidora.png 24alivsaqua.png 23whispervsroar.png 22survivevspower.png 21jdvsymca.png 20mariavswhatabout.png 19blamevsstarships.png 18cmonvstimber.png 17americanvsworldisours.png 16Flashdancevsgigolo.png 15luckyvsmoment.png 14itsyouVSwcs.png 13richgirlvsmissunderstood.png 12feelsrVSleader.png 11ikagVSwuiv.png 10ghostbustersvsluftballons.png 9loveboatvsmarley.png 8WakeMeUpvsBecky.png 7KissYouVSDancando.png 6shewolfvsgimme3.png 5sasovswild.png poundvsrock.png moskdansvs.png Whybfcvs.png fhpomvs.png fhpomvsfhloses.png|Funhouse: 15 - Part Of Me: 24 2chinavswhybchinaout.png|Fine China: 6 - Where Have You Been: 29 moskaudansvsmoskauout.png|Moskau: 14 - Danse: 23 poundvsrockptaloses.png|Pound The Alarm: 13 - Rock N Roll: 14 5sasovswildwildloses.png|Safe And Sound: 13 - Wild: 3 6shewolfvsgimme3gimmeloses.png|She Wolf: 18 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight): 6 7KissYouVSDancandodancandoloses.png|Kiss You: 14 - Dançando: 13 8WakeMeUpvsBeckyBeckyout.png|Wake Me Up: 15 - Can't Get Enough - 12 9loveboatvsmarleylbout.png|Love Boat: 9 - Could You Be Loved: 11 10ghostbustersvsluftballonsghostbustersout.png|Ghostbusters: 4 - 99 Luftballons: 13 11ikagVSwuivwuivout.png|I Kissed A Girl: 14 - Waking Up In Vegas: 6 12feelsrVSleaderfeelsrout.png|Feel So Right: 2 - Follow The Leader: 19 13richgirlvsmissunderstoodloses.png|Rich Girl: 11 - Miss Understood: 7 14itsyouVSwcsitsyouloses.png|It's You: 7 - We Can't Stop: 12 15luckyvsmomentluckyout.png|Get Lucky: 6 - Feel This Moment: 15 16Flashdancevsgigoloflashdanceout.png|Flashdance: 7 - Just A Gigolo: 10 17americanvsworldisourstwioout.png|American Girl: 12 - The World is Ours: 8 18cmonvstimbercmonloses.png|C'mon: 9 - Timber: 14 19blamevsstarshipsblameloses.png|Blame It On The Boogie: 6 - Starships: 22 20mariavswhataboutout.png|María: 16 - What About Love: 8 21jdvsymcaloses.png|Just Dance: 23 - Y.M.C.A.: 5 22survivevspowersurviveout.png|I Will Survive: 11 - #thatPOWER: 22 23whispervsroarwhisperout.png|Careless Whisper: 7 - Roar: 24 24princealivsaquariusaliloses.png|Prince Ali: 21 - Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In: 42 25gentlemanvsisidoraout.png|Gentleman: 20 - Isidora: 4 26blurvslimboblurout.png|Blurred Lines: 11 - Limbo: 18 27troublemakervscantholdustrloses.png|Troublemaker: 11 - Can't Hold Us: 12 (Tiebreaker) 28alfonsovsneedlovealfonsoout.png|Alfonso Signorini (eroe nazionale): 5 - I Need Your Love: 22 29othervsmainloses.png|The Other Side: 14 - My Main Girl: 10 30applausevscandyout.png|Applause: 19 - Candy: 4 31summertimevssexysummertimeout.png|In The Summertime: 5 - Sexy And I Know It: 23 32owoatkvsdywcowoatkout.png|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks): 4 - Don't You Worry Child: 18 33wayvsturnout.png|The Way: 13 - Turn Up the Love: 8 34shewolfvswhybout.png|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces): 6 - Where Have You Been - 1 35luftballonsvsholdluftout.png|99 Luftballons: 0 - Can't Hold Us: 6 Also, remember to check these other contests out: Best Song: JD1 Best Song:JD2 Best Song: JD3 Best Song: JD4 Best Song: JD2015 Best of Alternates Credits to those who have extracted the background, like Ryan2014, who makes amazing artwork. Category:Blog posts